A sputtering device, a vacuum deposition device, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) device, and the like have been known as a deposition device that deposits a material on a substrate. An ion plating device has attracted attention as the deposition device since the ion plating device can form a film that exhibits good adhesion. For example, JP-A-9-256148 discloses an ion plating device that ionizes a vaporized material using electron beams emitted from a plasma electron gun, and deposits the ionized vaporized material (material particles) on a substrate.